ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon 9 Episode 5 1/2: The Return of Robotrix Part 1
This episode is where Robotrix returns. His creators have no control over him, so he is doing his own thing. He attacks everybody, but Lyon the most. Plot The episode starts where Robotrix is lying on the road. He then gets up and turns green, then red, then he is a giant green robot with a red shirt and black pants. It then shows the RNAlien and Highbreed in a control room. "Master Highbreed, Robotrix is on a rampage. I can't control him!" The Highbreed smacks the RNAlien off the chair and tries to control Robotrix. It isn't working. The Highbreed yells, "It's out of control!" Lyon is sitting down with his brother Robert, eating lunch. "Should I go check to see if any trouble is going on?" "You have battled villains ever since the past two weeks. You should just stay and chill, you know. Have a vacation" Robert says while finishing a banana sandwich with chocolate. Lyon says, "You're right. I should just chill, no matter what happens." Just then, Robotrix smashes through the wall. "Even that?" says Robert. "I must- not fight- It's hero time!" says Lyon. He slams down the Oppositrix. "Big Chill!" Lyon freezes the Robotrix. It turns into a new alien, Buzzblade. "Wait" yells Lyon as Robotrix blades his way through the ice. Lyon flies and looks at the Trix symbol. He sees the letters, "H I G H B R E E D" on it. The letters twist around. It now says, "H BREED IGH." "Who's H? Who's Igh?" asks Lyon as Robotrix blasts fire blades at Lyon, knocking him to the floor. "Opposite Big Chill!" yells Lyon as he becomes Opposite Big Chill. Lyon breathed fire at Robotrix. Robotrix blasted four ice blades; two to freeze the blast and two to freeze Lyon. Only Lyon's chest got frozen, so he melted it. Lyon said, "Let me try something. He flew around in a circle, making a fire fan. It blew Robotrix's blades off. "Ownstar!" yelled Robotrix as he became a purple star-shaped alien. Robotrix blew small dust at Lyon. The dust grew and paralyzed Lyon. Lyon blew a coat of fire over himself, but it didn't work. Robotrix turned into a yellow beam of energy, flew around Lyon, and became bigger as Lyon shrunk. Robert kept punching and kicking Robotrix. For a moment Robotrix stood still, but then he came back and absorbed Robert's energy. They both shivered. Lyon turned back to normal. He was very small. Robert recovered. "How can we beat Robotrix if I'm this small?" asked Lyon in a squeaky voice. "How about Opposite Nanomech?" said Robert. "I can't find him" replied Lyon. "Regular Humongousaur" said Robert back. Lyon turned into him. Humongousaur was Robert or Lyon's size. "I guess I'll just stay like this" said Lyon. Lyon and Robert ran up to the alien computer. Jessica was playing a game where you had to blast aliens. Robert looked at Lyon weirdly. "It's got to have ''some ''entertainment on it." "Jessica, we need the computer" said Robert. "Is it to beat my score, 30,000?" asked Jessica. "Ummm....no" replied Robert. "Then you can't use it. By the way, I'm telling mom that you have a brown rocky dinosaur thing. Mah-" Robert pushed Jessica into the family cellar. The floor was far from the floor of Robert and Lyon's room. Jessica couldn't reach the entrance. Robert exited the game. It was called Intergalactic Astro Alien. "Really? Intergalactic Astro Alien?" said Robert. "Let's just find Robotrix" says Lyon as Robert finds him. "Central Bay. He's blowing down the bridge everywhere." "Nothing I can't handle" says Lyon. Lyon was running to Central Bay. Robert was holding on to his back. Robotrix was a very dusty alien covered with cobwebs, dust, and soot. His name was Dirtpile. Robotrix blasted dirt and gunk everywhere. Lyon jumped up and smashed Robotrix down. Robotrix hovered over Lyon. Lyon was now very dirty. Robotrix kept hovering over Lyon. He was now as dirty as a junkyard. Robotrix turned into an alien named Ultimato. He was the most powerful alien ever! Ultimato was a small mix of Jetray and Alien X. He was black with green dots. Robotrix kept absorbing energy and blasting it. He then did a spin attack and lots of weather attacks. After Robotrix was done, he turned into a small gray alien named Dustblow, which finished anyone off with a strong blow. It then shows back in space, where the RNAlien and Highbreed are trying to control Robotrix. "Please stop!" yells the RNAlien. All the power goes out and everything turns yellow. It then shows back at Central Bay. Robotrix keeps blowing his enemies up and dropping them. "AAAAAHHH!" yells Robert as he jumps onto Robotrix and swipes the trix. Robotrix turns back to normal and falls down. "How'd you do that?" asks Lyon, turning back to normal and growing to normal size. "Easy. Robert and Robotrix start with the same three letters." "Ummmm...... is that supposed to happen?" says Lyon as Robotrix gets up and turns into Hailhaze. "Hahaha, the weak alien?" says Lyon. It shows the control center where everything falls down. "We lost the signal to everything" yells the Highbreed. Back on Earth, Robotrix slams his Trix. "Bedrock!" Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9